It is possible to use semiconductor chips in the production of optoelectronic components. The semiconductor chips can be applied to a carrier in order to ensure a sufficient stability of the component. For the electrical contact-connection of the semiconductor chip, plated-through holes are in this case lead through the carrier, thereby enabling an electrical contact-connection from that side of the carrier which faces away from the semiconductor chip. Components comprising plated-through holes are known from the document WO 2011/039023 A1, also published as U.S. Patent Publication 2012/0248492 A1, for example.